Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device and a control method.
Related Art
In a control device for controlling a continuously variable transmission, in addition to a normal shifting mode, the one having a linear shifting mode which carries out shifting such as in a stepped transmission is disclosed in JP2010-7749A. In the linear shifting mode, when an engine revolution speed reaches an up-shift determination revolution speed, up-shifting is carried out.